


Hannigram brain rot book

by boneheadduluc



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Choking, Dark Will Graham, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Feral Will Graham, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foreplay, Forgiving, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Killing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Gore, MurderHusbands, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Power Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Psychological Torture, Rough Kissing, Running Away, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Will Graham, Toxic Relationship, Wax Play, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneheadduluc/pseuds/boneheadduluc
Summary: Hannibal and Will just vibing and being gay asf- this is just drabbles mostly lmao
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Forgive me

(A/N SO sPOILERS IN THIS ONE SOOOOO YEAH, BUt anyway Tw: talks of gore. Hope you hannigrahm fans enjoy <3)

Will never knew Hannibal had a place waiting for them in Florence Italy. He didn't know Hannibal could speak Italian fluently. He also didn't know how wealthy the man truly was. Because once they arrived Will was surprised to see the home was slightly bigger than the one Hannibal previously owned in Virginia. But Will wouldn't complain about it. Especially after Hannibal forgave him, even though he did gut him, but he saved him and fixed him. But Abigail was still dead, Will was trying to forgive. As Hannibal said: "I showed you my true self." So Will decided he would be grateful.

It was a warm afternoon. It was silent in the large home. Will was in the study. He was reading some book. It was about Art. Most of the books that Hannibal had in the study were. The leather, dusty covers were pleasing to Will. So as the scruffy young man healed, slowly, he would read during the afternoon.  
William was deeply focused on the book before him. Something about the Italian artist Artemisia Gentileschi. It was about her works so far. Famous, beautiful paintings, that Will could picture in his mind, almost right in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by loud footsteps across the marble floor, these familiar footsteps seemed to grow louder and closer to the study. And Will's suspicions were right once he heard a voice call out to him-

"William, sei Nello studio?" A clear, smooth, accented voice spoke. Will sighed heavily.

"I don't understand Italian Hannibal," Will called out, in an annoyed tone. He seemed aggravated, But not really, he loved hearing the way Hannibal pronounced the words, a beautiful language really.

Hannibal entered the room, popping his head through the open door, a gleeful smirk on his lips. "Buon pomeriggio." He lavishly greeted. "Good afternoon," he repeated in English. He seemed to be holding the first aid kit.

It was time to change Will's bandages.

"What are you reading?" Hannibal asked before walking into the room fully, he sniffed. His sensitive nose hated the way the dust smelled but he didn't comment on it. He walked to Will, taking a seat beside him on the couch. Setting down the first aid kit on the coffee table in front of the couch itself.

William set the book down. "Uh, La Pasión De Artemisia." He noted. Before he began to slowly unbutton his striped shirt. His chest-baring.

Hannibal had to try his best to rip his eyes away from Will's bare chest as he took off the article of clothing. He did not want to stare. "Ah yes, I read that one. Very beautiful work." He nodded. William huffed in agreement. He tried to take the button down off but his back arched in pain. He hissed at the sharp throbbing in his lower stomach, He couldn't get the shirt off by himself.

Immediately Hannibal took note of this. His hands suddenly appeared as fast as they could to Will's shoulders, pulling the cloth down Will's biceps and then forearms, then off fully. Hannibal folded it carefully and set it aside.

The young man let out a heavy breath. A painful, trembling one. He leaned back on the couch. His stomach wrapped. There was a light red stain coming through the wrap. His chest heaved. Hannibal's eyes ran across the injured body before him. He tsked.

His hand went to Will's arm, pulling him up delicately.

"I must change it now...you are bleeding out." He muttered. He opened the first aid and took a pair of medical scissors. He cut the wrap in the middle. Removing it to see the gory sight. The thick stitches in place. The bruised delicate skin. There was a bloody discharge slightly, but nothing too major. He would be healed very soon, it brought a smile to Hannibal's face.

"How's it looking?" Will asked, His head tilting back. He didn't want to look at it. It just reminded him of that night....all the blood. Abigail. Alana. Jack. So much blood. It was very traumatic and Hannibal knew that, and when Will woke up with Hannibal by his side, he was so angry he saw red. But he's much calmer now.

"Better, you'll be healed by the end of the month. There will probably be a scar." Hannibal spoke smartly, wrapping a new cloth around Will's stomach. Making it a bit tight. "Is that good? Comfortable?" He asked, hazel eyes treading across the pale body.

"It's good.." He hissed. "Tight..but I suppose it has to be that way." He murmured. Sitting back down. A large release of breath as he did so. Hannibal sat down beside him. He watched with a heavy gaze as Will picked the book back up, he didn't put his shirt back on. The younger man seemed to be in too much pain to do so, So Hannibal indulged himself in the eye candy before him.

"Are you hungry? I thought I'd make something simple. Rigatoni with vodka sauce, bits of meat?"Hannibal questioned. He didn't bother to pry his eyes from the beautiful yet wounded body before him. Will didn't even notice Hannibal was staring.

Will thought for a moment. By meat, he knew what Hannibal meant. But the thought of it wasn't so bad. Besides Hannibal always made it taste good, you could barely tell it was human. So, Will nodded with stubborn silence. He was never in much of a talkative mood with Hannibal anymore. It hurt him to hold a conversation.

So Hannibal left him, going to make lunch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They sat at the table, silently. A bottle of red wine and some bread sat on the table as Hannibal served Will.

Will still had a stubborn silence for Hannibal. Not speaking, just eating the food. Slowly. Hannibal was annoyed by this, he could psychoanalyze Will whenever he wanted. So he could tell this was Williams' silent treatment. Hannibal wasn't one to lose his temper over things like this so he occupied himself with watching Will eat as he did as well.

He watched Will's mouth, chew, swallow then close around the fork and repeat. Every now and then take a sip of the wine and lick at his lips. It was beautiful. Hannibal had been feeling an attraction to Will recently, possibly that's why he was so angry once Will betrayed him. He was feeling a strong sense of admiration, a romantic admiration for the younger curly-headed man. And Hannibal wouldn't deny himself of this. He admitted it to himself. But he wouldn't tell Will. He was...shy? Possibly that or maybe it's because he had the knowledge that Will was extremely angry with him still. But that would pass. And once it did Hannibal would swoop in and take what he wanted, what he craved.

He was constantly having thoughts of Will. He would be in his room sketching him. Drawing every detail. And when he would be done he would go into Will's room, take a good look at him. Start sketching again while the man slept, his features at his most relaxed state, He was getting better sleep than he had in a while. Though Hannibal would be able to tell when William would have a nightmare.

William swallowed the wine, his gaze meeting with Hannibal's own. "What are you looking at?" He questioned. Hannibal blinked, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, it's obvious. -You." A piece of hair falling into his eyes, He didn't fix it though. Especially once he saw Will's deep brown eyes focus on it. His finger twitched across the wine cup.

"Why? I'm just trying to eat." Will's voice quivered a bit as he spoke. Every time he looked at Hannibal he couldn't stop seeing that night. Where Hannibal's hand went to his cheek. Holding him, then stabbing and gutting him with that knife shaped like an eagle's talon. The immense amount of heat in the wound, then the freezing cold as all his blood poured out of him, like expensive wine. He couldn't bear to look Hannibal in the eyes. He was afraid of what he'd see.

But then there was a comfort in the way Hannibal held him, even after he gutted him. Will could still feel the way his strong hand ran through his dark curly hair, caressing his face softly. Held him to his chest. Will could still smell the brief fragrance of Hannibal. It was distinct. Warm and exquisite. Though the smell was quickly overcome with the scent of thick blood. But Will could only remember this way when he closed his eyes.

"I merely want to see if you like the food. I work hard to make you comfortable, Will." He smiled slightly before taking a bite of the meal set in front of him.

Will scoffed at it. "I wish you would've thought of that before gutting me." He hissed. Anger forming in his chest.

"I can admit...I was angry. I was feeling- betrayed. But once I saw you passed out on the floor. Laying helpless in a pool of blood, I couldn't leave you." He paused quickly. Taking a breath. "I needed you."

Will would have bit back with a petty answer. But he knew Hannibal's words were true. Or maybe he was being manipulated. Either way, Will desperately wanted to believe Hannibal. Will breathed out, a trembled breath. "I sometimes don't understand you. You...you were angry but at the same moment you forgave me?" He asked. Furrowing his dark brows.

"Yes, there is no point in dwelling on such emotions like anger...You are my friend Will. Though I was mad I still care deeply for you. I always will." He pursed his lips before taking another sip of wine, pausing to smell it before drinking.

Will's face felt tight with confusion and anger before it loosened, his eyebrows parting. His lips parted as well. And Hannibal's eyes immediately went to those lips. "I need you to forgive me." Hannibal then met his eyes.

Will swallowed deeply. "I want to." He whispered. His voice truly quivered as he spoke. He knew he had to, he had to let go of it. Of Alana and Jack ...Of Abigail.

Hannibal tilted his head. Watching him closely, studying the way Will's shoulders shook slightly as he tried to breathe without trembling. His eyes even began to tear as well.

Hannibal did not speak. He waited. But Will seemed paralyzed. A tear falling down his cheek. 

(A/N Hope you guys enjoyed!)


	2. Long Awaited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hears Hannibal playing opera music in the hall late at night, he checks it out

It was late at night. Loud, but nice Opera was playing in the living room. Will was in his bedroom. He was reading as he usually does. Multiple songs have played but now he was not able to focus, the opera distracted him, so he got up from the bed, he was in a plain white t-shirt and cardigan, he was in silky pajama pants. He walked around. His feet are sensitive to the cold marble tile as he walks around, it made his toes curl, nevertheless, he began making his way to the living room. Seeing Hannibal there, sitting on the couch, in his usual fancy attire. The gramophone beside him, loud as could be. Hannibal was sitting with a glass of wine. His eyes closed.

Will didn't say anything. He just listened to the music swell. It was really beautiful, Hannibal had good taste. Hannibal opened his eyes, he could almost sense the fact Will was there, A smirk crept upon his lips as he lowered the music. "Ah, Will. Apologies for the music being so loud. Did I distract you?" He stood up. Setting his glass down.

Will looked around, the lights were very dim. Candles lit, the ambiance being very romantic. "Yes, you did." He paused, his eyes landing on the man in front of him.

"What are you listening to?" He asked. Wrapping the yarn cardigan around his torso more tightly.

"Dicitencello Vuie." He answered. Pronouncing the title perfectly.

"It's a gorgeous song, about a man who cannot bear to tell a woman he loves her, more than anything. He loves her so much, he loses sleep over her, he loses his thoughts. She becomes his entire life. But he cannot tell her, so he asks someone else to. But as he says in the song....his flesh yearns for him, he seeks after him like the air." Hannibal moved closer to the younger man.

Will watched him closely. "Don't you mean her?" he asked him, his lips quirking, he saw the way Hannibal was looking at him, like a shark noticing it's prey, stalking its prey. It shook him to his core. The previous words ringing in his ears.

'His flesh yearns for him.'

"Oh, yes. Apologies. I meant her." Hannibal shook his head. His hair moving along with his head. He hated making mistakes, but this one felt more purposeful than most so-called "mistakes." But Will would not address it. The music kept playing as they held each other's intense and intrigued gaze.

"What do you think of that Will?" Hannibal asked. A raise of his eyebrow. He was standing close to him now. His hands respectfully placed behind his back, his posture perfectly straight.

"I think that it can be foolish to love somebody that much. Depending your entire being on them, but it's human. And everyone experiences something like that in life. But it can blind you, and it sometimes never lasts. It is painful and cruel"

Hannibal nodded. "Usually I hear love is something so....indescribable. So perfect that it could never be fully described in literature, art, or words, but it is often described as security, commitment, and yes...pain."

Will smiled, he knew Hannibal, and he knew Hannibal was pouring his heart into that one and he truly believed every word he just spoke. Will's eyes trailed to the chair that Hannibal was sitting on, there were his sketchbook and pencil. "You were drawing?"

His eyebrows raised. He liked when Hannibal would share his drawings, it usually had to do with greeks or religion, very renaissance ESC. type of work. And Will actually enjoyed it, very much.

"Yes, I was listening to music and drawing for a bit. Would you like to see?" Hannibal questioned. His hands moved to go in his pocket as his head tilted to the side. A glad smile appeared on Hannibals face once Will nodded his head silently, but he seemed very intrigued.

Hannibal walked to the sketchbook and his dear Will followed him, peering over his shoulder to see the drawing. It was of two males. In an embrace. The man with the darker and curlier hair had his face buried deeply onto the other man's chest. He had tears in his eyes, the other man with lighter straighter hair seemed to be comforting the darker curly-headed type. The lighter hair man had his hand on this dark-haired man's nape. They were both nude, other than two silk blankets covering their genitalia. Their legs showed though.

Will ran his eyes over the sketch. It made him shiver. "Another drawing of Achillies and Patroclus?" he asked softly. His finger ran over the two bodies on the page. Hannibal looked at Will, searching his face, and all he found was whimsy but slight confusion.

"Yes, I think the nature of their relationship was admirable," Hannibal murmured. A hand going to Will's shoulder. "What do you think? Do you agree Will?"He leaned in close to his ear.

Will shuddered heavily. "I...think they were close." he breathed. His mind went almost blank, he couldn't answer smartly or properly. His wide blue eyes threatening to close just now. He forced himself to not give in to the taller man.

"Really? Many historians theorize their relationship consisted more than a friendship. They say their relationship was intensely intimate, and certainly exceeded the common bounds of friendship. They were lovers supposedly." He murmured. His voice soothing, his accent seemed thicker than before to Will's ears.

"The way you drew them...they look similar to us," Will mentioned. His heart throbbing in anticipation. His tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. Hannibal watched his mouth.

"They do? You seem to be correct. I must have...done it unconsciously." His hand went to the side of Will's face. Tilting his face up to meet Hannibal's eyes. Will's breath quickened. In an almost fearful manner. It reminded him too much of what happened last time Hannibal held him like this. Close and intimate.

"What are you doing Hannibal?" He demanded to know, He looked directly into his eyes. Will's own eyes were huge with fear. He somehow imagined in the next few moments a knife would be clawing into his stomach, but no talon-shaped knife came. Nothing pierced inside of him, nothing forced its way through his skin, all he felt was Hannibal's burning gaze and warm rough hands, all he heard was the music surrounding them.

"I always thought of us as Achilles and Patroclus." He murmured. His other hand going to caress Will's cheek, his lips pursing.

"Why?" He asked simply. His eyes closing involuntarily, Will wanted to indulge in the comforting feeling Hannibal was giving him now.

"They were close, they only needed each other in their life, almost as if they only had one another... We only have each other." Hannibal's face moved close to Wills. His nose inches apart from Will's own.

"Isn't that right, William?" Hannibal took the opportunity to call him that. By his full name, it was rare that he did.

Will gasped softly once he felt the grip on his dark curly hair tighten and pull forward. Hannibal studied him before roughly pressing their lips together, a groan immediately admitting from Will's throat. The music around them swelled to a high note. Hannibal pulled Will as close as he could, Will's hands gripping his shoulders and biceps, holding on to him with all his life, with all of his being. They both seemed to let every ounce of all the confined emotions into the one kiss. Will's jaw immediately going slack and Hannibal licking into his mouth, in between his lips to his hot tongue. Their chests pressing together roughly.

Hannibal's fingers ran through the younger man's curly hair, his fingers getting tangled within it. Will groaned softly. His back arching, he tasted Hannibal, he tasted of red wine, bitter wine, and he could smell his fragrance, almost floral but still very warm. It was long-awaited for Will to let his emotions for Hannibal out like this.

Hannibal bit and teased at Will's bottom lip, sometimes holding it in between his teeth and biting down, It made Will whimper softly, he sounded beautiful to Hannibal, it was a noise the older man had been waiting to hear, fantasizing about it obsessively. And now he was addicted to it. Hannibal pulled away, the bangs of his hair usually parted to the side were now falling in his eyes.

He simpered at Will. His eyes half-closed, their noses bumping, pulling away, and going forward, like magnets. Will's lips were red, mostly bright red from the biting of Hannibal's teeth, Will was almost afraid Hannibal would have bitten it off completely, but Hannibal would not, for he felt equal to Will, he thought of him much more as a person than a pig, a treasured and special subject instead of a meal. Hannibal never met someone as unique as Will. So he would treat him with care.

Hannibal's thumb went down to caress Will's bearded chin. The hair tickling the pad of the older man's thumb as he did so. Their eyes interlocked once more. The music seemed to suddenly change to a different song, one Will didn't know the name of, and Hannibal didn't care much to introduce it, but the sway of the music and the feel of the melody, well, Will could tell it was romantic. The way that the violins and cellos played softly and gingerly, made Will begin to sway along, Hannibal felt his movement and began to sway as well.

Hannibal began to lead, taking Williams' hands into his own rough ones. His other hand grabbing Will by the waist. Will's curly hair fell into his eyes, he shook his head to get it out of the way, he wanted a perfect view of Hannibal, he admired him. The way Hannibal closed his eyes and began to waltz. Taking in the voice of the female singer. Somehow Will's body knew exactly what to do, his feet moving and following Hannibal's every footstep. His breath hitched once Hannibal pulled him closer.

Their chests bumping into each other again as they danced around the beautiful aesthetically pleasing space. Hannibal's face going into the crook of Will's neck, His warm, relaxing breath made Will's skin tingle and he shivered sensually. He felt the soft rub of Hannibal's plump and plush lips on his neck now as the music swelled once more.

Will groaned once he felt the wet heat of Hannibal's tongue on his neck. His eyes shut, and almost involuntarily his head fell back, exposing the rest of his pale neck, Hannibal pulled away for a slight moment taking in the sight of Will's untouched neck, it was like a clear white canvas, just begging for him to make art, to paint.

To leave his mark. To leave the mark's Hannibal had been longing to leave.

So he dipped his head and wasted no time, opening his mouth wide, taking in the flesh of Will's throat. Sucking, scraping his teeth, Pressing the pad of his tongue. All the while, while the pair slowed their waltzing and swayed, then slowed their swaying and then just stood while loud romantic opera played around the two bodies.

Will was a moaning mess, His knees were getting weak and his arms gripped Hannibal's broad shoulders for support, he could barely breathe, Anxiety filling his brain, but Hannibal kept calming him over and over every now and then when he would part his mouth from the canvas of a neck and mutter sweet reassurance in his ear before he would go back down and pick a new spot to add brilliant shades of purples, reds, and blues.

He was getting more aggressive with William, but Will would not tell him to stop as he did so. He would keep groaning the older man's name filthily. Dirty. And hearing Will call his name like that...like...like a slut, it awakened something unfamiliar within Hannibal, he had never been lustful like this, never been so infatuated before, sure, hes had sex and it was a euphoric experience, hearing females moan his name was okay...but this was better. It was better than sex, just to hear this man who was equal to him moan Hannibal's name in pure ecstasy. And in a moment Hannibal lost himself and stuck his teeth in deep. Breaking the skin of Will's neck.

A loud harsh gasp escaped Will's throat. And Hannibal could taste the sweet blood. Like a honey bee feeding on sweet, sugary nectar.

But somehow Will did not feel fear in this state. And once Hannibal began to lick at the wound he moaned louder. A tightness forming in his silk bottoms, around his crotch.

The warmth on his neck suddenly was gone, instead of Hannibal's lips on his neck, it was near his ear. Harsh breath, warm breath. A sudden inhale and Hannibal purred in a hushed tone

"Are you getting excited Will~?"


	3. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes breakfast and is hungry for Will's attention.

Last night it rained extremely hard, the air was brisk and cold. Will and Hannibal could feel it that night as they lay together, pressed against one another tightly, a thick soft white blanket covering them. Hannibal held Will close. His face resting in the crook of Will's neck comfortably and warm, Will's back against the older man's warm bare shirtless chest. Will had no shirt on either, it was just skin. It was just the two and their body heat in the cold room, they slept until late morning.

Hannibal woke first. Checking the time with a tsk, his tongue pressed against his teeth. He had to brush his teeth, make breakfast, get dressed. He got up leaving Will alone in bed, but before Hannibal left he watched his boy, he watched the way the sunlight filtered through the window and onto the pale body and colorful neck marked with dark and deep love-bites before him, He watched the younger male stir for a moment before stilling.

Hannibal went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth, splashing some water on his face, he didn't bother to put a shirt on. The day was warm now, and there was a lot of sun. So he went downstairs to the kitchen, looking through recipes. He decided to make frittatas. With egg, some peppers, lettuce among other vegetables, and some meat, possibly some leg or thigh. Then of course warm coffee with hot milk and sugar, possibly also homemade whipped cream. Then crespelle for something even sweeter. He knew Will would enjoy it and he went to work.

Hannibal took his time and did not rush, carefully making the food. Though it didn't take too long, this was a simple recipe. And soon enough everything was prepared. He took everything outside to the nice sized backyard. A pretty metal vintage table sat outside. And Hannibal set everything up. The morning air smelled of dew and earth. Hannibal smiled at this, it gave him peace.

He went upstairs to collect his Will.

Will was so still, the white blanket covering half of him. Hannibal realized he was bare and naked. His thigh was exposed and his eyelids had a slight pinkish tint to them. Hannibal knew his boy would be most likely to feel fatigued if he woke up.

They had a late night of indulging in merciless acts of passion, Hannibal inflicting pleasure and pain to Will. The young man passed out soon after they had finished. Will is colorful all over his shoulders and neck. A cut even on his lip and small bruises bloomed on his thighs and hips. Hannibal was a very passionate lover. But Hannibal made sure he never went too far with Will. As much as Hannibal enjoyed marking him up he also enjoyed coddling him, treating him like his entire world. He loved him.

Hannibal sat on the side of the bed. Putting a hand on his lover's shoulder and softly rubbing. He didn't speak. He just loved the silence of the late morning, the birds stopped singing by then. So Hannibal leaned his head down to Will's shoulder. Kissing somewhere that was clear of any bites or hickeys.

He kissed so softly. Holding himself back from scraping his teeth on the skin or tongue. He kept kissing him, going up to his cheek. Doing the same, pressing soft kisses to his short beard and it tickled Hannibal's chin as he kissed his cheek. It was hard to not climb into bed with Will now. Especially when Will stirred and whimpered softly.

"Will, è ora di alzarsi." Hannibal sighed, his hand running down his back. Feeling the slight bones on his spine. The bumps of the long bone. He felt Will waking up now, arching his back like an animal. Shoulders rolling awake as he groaned. His throat felt sore, he was being very vocal last night. He couldn't stop yelling Hannibal's name.

"Han-" He barely got out before his voice rasped to nothing but a breathy sound. Like a wounded creature. Will's eyes struggled to open, but they did. He looked up at Hannibal, his blue eyes were half-opened. A smile crept upon his face. "I'm sore." He whispered, his lips still a light red and swollen.

Hannibal blinked. Taking in the sight. "I'm sorry." He then quickly tilted his head.

"You were just so desirable." He inhaled deeply. Will grinned. Turning over on his back. His chest showing, it had some bite marks. Hannibal ran his finger over them. Tracing the spots lovingly... "Does it hurt?"

Will shook his head. "No, my back hurts mostly and so do my legs..." He grumbled. "Did you make breakfast?" He pondered sleepily. Hannibal nodded.

"It's outside, everything is ready, except for you." He pursed his lips in a slight annoyance. Will could hear his tone, he understood if refused Hannibal's food he would get offended He was a very passive-aggressive man at times. So Will gave a small smile before sitting up. He threw the blanket off himself. He stretched a little, basking in his nakedness. Hannibal watched him as he found his briefs, silk pajama bottoms, and a white t-shirt. He headed off to the bathroom and Hannibal left for the backyard.

Once Will finally got down he was still very much disheveled. He had an extreme case of bed-head. His hair was curlier than normal at the moment.

And Hannibal was sitting there. Sunlight illuminating him. Will reached him wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. Slightly brushing against Hannibal's throat. He closed his eyes and felt Hannibal leaning back into him. Will angled his head to reach the older man's lips. Kissing softly before parting and taking a seat beside him.

Will immediately reached for the coffee. He needed to wake up fully. So he took a sip, sighing after swallowing. "It's very good." The sweetness of the coffee lingered on his tongue. He grumbled, even as his eyes slowly became squinted, his vision blurred with drowsiness.

Hannibal took notice. He wanted to get him awake. He needed to feel a tad bit of appreciation and attention from his partner. Maybe it was because he was a narcissist but it didn't matter. So he reached for Williams's free hand. He began to kiss each one of his pretty fingers. Kissing softly, moving down to his palm, he watched Will for a reaction but none came.

His eyes were closed and his breathing steadied and became shallow. Hannibal grumbled. Furrowing his brows.

"Will." He shook him. And his boy opened his eyes quickly. "Yeah?" He turned to see an annoyed Hannibal. Attention seeking Hannibal. And Will just smiled coyly at him.

"Oh don't look so vexed. I'm right here." He muttered.

"You haven't even touched your food, I'm offended." He paused "It's going to get cold."

He watched him with dark eyes. And Will sighed. Moving his chair closer.

"Han, I love you, just because I don't eat your food within a minute of seeing it doesn't mean anything." He took a breath. Watching Hannibal's serious face. The older man shifted in his chair. Hannibal stared at him silently.

Will chuckled in a bit of disbelief. It was kinda humorous. But he picked up his fork and knife and cut into the frittata. Scooping it up and tasting. The warmth was still very apparent in the food. It had not gone cold at all. Will smiled as he swallowed.

"It's amazing, as always." And with a quirk of Hannibal's lips, a smile spread across his face happily and he seemed satisfied. Glad that Will was beginning to eat. Hannibal pressed against his side. His head resting on his shoulder. Watching his beloved consume his food.

Soon as time passed Will was almost done. He had moved on to the crepes. He had a rather large sweet tooth so he seemed especially glad that Hannibal had served him. But he was becoming sleepy now and then closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. It would make Hannibal whine or groan at him.

But soon Will would barely stir. So Hannibal reached up his fingers digging and seemingly disappearing into his curly, fluffy but messy hair. Massaging his scalp affectionately, leaning in to kiss at his cheek. Moving down to his jaw.

"Mmm?" Will hummed softly. His eyelids felt heavy but the warmth of Hannibal's lips and hands was very comforting, it made him even more sleepy now.

"Would it please you to come back to bed with me?" Hannibal questioned, putting his pride aside, after all, Will ate most of his food.

Will's blue eyes opened slowly. He smiled and nodded. "Please. Let's have a day in, we could relax, sleep later, watch a film, or just have conversations. As long as I can enjoy you within all of it I'll be happy."

Hannibal kept his composure but on the inside, he melted. His hand went to the side of Wills's cheek. His other hand keeping busy as it trailed up his leg and up to the front of his pants.

Will gasped harshly, surprised.

"Yes, yes I agree wholeheartedly. Just you and me Will. Only you and me."


	4. A Lamb To The Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is an au of where Will meets Hannibal at the time where Hannibal was known as "Il Mostro" and so like 25-year-old Hannibal meets like a 21-year-old Will I think this takes place in the 80s idk B U T it's fun nevertheless  
> E N J O Y
> 
> (might make a part 2 for this one)

As a foreign exchange student in Italy by yourself, barely knowing Italian was certainly going to be a challenge for this 21-year-old man, Will Graham.

And it proved right because now Will was standing at some aesthetically pleasing piazza with huge buildings and fountains and benches, wandering like a lost puppy and sopping wet. After all, it's pouring and poor Will didn't check the weather today. So here he was, looking at a map of his brochure for his hotel and where it was with no umbrella. But it felt hopeless... He couldn't even pronounce the name of the hotel correctly. That just made him more self-conscious.

He looked up, the sky was dark grey and angry clouds were thundering above him. He cursed under his breath, his blue eyes darted around himself, crowds of people walking and shoving past. He was a very passive young man, so asking strangers for directions in a foreign country was unsettling to him, just the thought of it made him uncomfortable, but he knew he had to. So he turned to his left, a woman with dark hair and a white blouse was about to walk past but he called out.

"Um-Excuse me? Ma'am? Uh- shit- Mi scusi signora?" Will spoke out. And she turned around. She looked at him up and down before smiling in a friendly manner.

"Si?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

"Um..I- I can't speak Italian but I'm lost." He pleaded but the woman just shook her head and shrugged. So he muttered under his breath for a second before trying again.

"Non parlo Italiano hi bisgono- uh...I need help." Will waved his hand around trying to get his point across but the woman smiled like she was humored by his attempts. She cleared her throat and slowly spoke. "I do not- speak English. Sorry, addio."

The woman waved and turned to leave with her polka dot umbrella above her. Will didn't try to stop her, he just made another attempt.

This time he stopped a wealthy-looking gentleman with a mustache and thick glasses, but he got the same response though this time the man was much ruder. Then Will tried a woman at a bus-stop, she ignored him. Then he stopped an old woman with a cane and luggage. She yelled at him in Italian, after two more unsuccessful tries he gave up. More cold and wet than before so he went to sit on a bench, it didn't matter that the bench itself was coated in thick raindrops for Will was dripping with water himself.

He sat there feeling alone like no one was willing to help, but Will Graham was not entirely alone. No, he wasn't, a man had been watching him, he hadn't moved this entire time. He had been standing by the fountain, shielded by a large black umbrella, he'd been sketching the piazza, the people in it, the buildings, but he put most detail into the frustrated, humiliated young man, who was now seemingly defeated.

Will sat there for a good 4 minutes before the man walked over to him.

He was in a black cotton turtleneck. Black dress pants that were pressed to perfection. No lines or wrinkles. A black leather belt and silver buckle. Though he had on a dark brown lightweight trench coat that reached a little above his knee. He was young-looking but Will could tell he was younger than this stranger, he had a light stubble across his jaw, chin, and upper lip. He had a thin wide smile with dark eyes, His skin was pale ivory but his hair was pitch-black, it contrasted well. It was parted to the side, a few strands fell in his eyes when he tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"What seems to be the problem? You seem...distressed." He spoke perfect English. But the thick accent of his threw Will off. It did not sound anywhere near an Italian accent. It was something much more foreign.

Will blinked anxiously. Looking up at the tall stranger who did seem friendly, but still strange.

"I uh-I'm lost." he exhaled while sharing an embarrassed smile. "I'm a foreign exchange student, but I don't know much Italian and I'm supposed to go to the hotel that is near the campus but I'm clueless... And cold." He still had on a smile, though it faltered as he shivered.

The man nodded. "Do you have the name of the place? I'm very willing to help, especially since you do seem in dire need of it." he reached out a hand to help Will up from the bench and Will took it with zero hesitation. It felt odd, the way this man's hand was warm and soft despite the weather.

They parted hands once Will was up. Will rummaged through his pocket pulling out a soggy brochure. He handed it to the man. His lips trembled as he moved his hair that was plastered to his forehead with rain. The black-haired man flipped open the brochure with one hand, reading before folding it back to its original state.

He smiled gently, reaching for Will's shoulder and pulling him towards him. They were shoulder to shoulder now and the rain seemed to stop pattering on Will's body, he realized the man was deciding to share his umbrella. A kind gesture.

Will gave a coy grin. "I appreciate that." he looked down and away from the man. Though he could still feel the stranger's deep eyes gazing at him

"Well, thankfully I know the destination you are looking for. It is actually within walking distance. About 10 minutes. So you were not as lost as you thought you were." He chuckled as if he knew Will personally.

"Seriously?" Will looked back up at him and just laughed lightly. He felt stupid and embarrassed, he could feel his ears and cheeks warming up but he pressed on.

"Yes, and I am headed that way. I can walk you there if you don't mind. I can be a helpful guide." The stranger leaned over him in an almost affectionate manner? It got Will nervous but he just nodded fast.

"Yes, I would appreciate that, I'm terrible with direction as you can probably tell." The younger man exhaled.

"Good. Oh, and my name is Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter, it is nice to meet you-" He held out a hand once more, but this time for a formal handshake. So Will grabbed it once again. He was met with a firm grip, firmer than most.

"I'm Will Graham...It's nice to meet you as well-Hannibal is not a very common name."

Will started up, though he hated small talk he was pretty much forced to since he would be with Hannibal for 10 minutes tops. But he wasn't complaining, Hannibal seemed polite, charming, and attractive as well. He was nice to look at. Though Will never had been with a man he knew he had a preference for the male gender, though he was always too afraid to do anything, even if he was attracted to men since highschool but a part of him thought still that maybe this was a phase, that was partly because he felt he could be rejected.

Will shook the thoughts away as they started to walk. Hannibal was still shoulder to shoulder, their arms brushed against each other for a brief moment. And Will noticed he was holding his breath.

"Yes it is not very common, the origin of the name is Hebrew actually. It means Baal is gracious. Baal being a middle eastern god who was worshipped in ancient times. Baal was the god of fertility according to these ancient middle eastern communities. I do not know why my parents chose such a name for me but it is always a good conversation starter." He tittered lightly, his eyes becoming squinted as he did so.

Will chuckled softly. "You're right, it is. Gets people curious. It certainly did for me. I mean, I'm terrible at conversations, especially starting them. I don't have anything interesting going for me." William sighed heavily. Looking at the stone floor. His eyes tracing the ongoing pattern, brick by brick, the color of the stone matched the sky, dull dark grey.

"Oh, I doubt that Will. From the little information I have collected from you about your life that is, has been rather interesting, you're traveling abroad, alone in a foreign country, going to college in a new habitat. That alone delights me and captures my interest. Many people don't get to travel abroad and learn about new cultures, art, and lifestyle. Many people don't do it at such a young age either. Well, then again that depends on how old you are?"

Hannibal turned his head to Will. Giving him his full attention, something that the younger man was not very used to.

Will perked up a bit, Hannibal seemed like a very intellectual human, also seemingly the type of person to make you feel good and point out positive over negative, or maybe he did find Will interesting.

"Oh, I'm twenty-one years old. So yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky when you put it that way I guess." He shrugged. His index finger pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, adjusting them quickly before turning his attention back to Hannibal.

"How old are you Hannibal?"

"Twenty-five. Though soon I will be twenty-six, it's interesting how time passes that quickly, we barely recognize it as people." He inhaled sharply, the rain decreased to a drizzle now and you could almost smell the dew in the air. Hannibal definitely could though, he had developed a very keen sense of smell, So it delighted him knowing soon the aroma of the air would be a warm, grassy smell.

Will was looking away again, they had left the piazza a few minutes ago and were walking through a narrow road of a neighborhood with tall apartment buildings that were either yellow or brick red, sometimes even lime or a dashing robin blue. On almost every window there was a balcony and clothesline from building to building. It was new and Will seemed amazed.

"You seem enraptured by our surroundings Will." Hannibal kept staring at him, he wondered what to do with WIll. He wondered whether to take him to his destination and walk away or have him for dinner tonight. In more ways than one. The options bounced in his head as he thought.

"I-I am. Very much so, I've just never seen anything like this, especially where I grew up."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Wolf trap Virginia. Still technically living there." Will uttered, feeling as if Hannibal wouldn't be impressed by that at all. Will guessed Hannibal grew up somewhere interesting, probably a place with tourists and beautiful history and sites.

"Ah, never visited Virginia, I do hear there are much nature and wildlife in Wolf Trap though. If I go back to America I might make a trip there." Hannibal gave a thin smile.

"Where did you grow up?" Will was still looking at his surroundings but he had an easy time keeping the conversation going. He felt very comfortable and it flowed easily, there wasn't any awkwardness or tension. It felt...refreshing.

"Well...I traveled a lot. But at the age of thirteen, I was growing up in France, living with my Uncle. So I suppose my answer is France, I lived in his large estate, my family was very wealthy as I was growing up, they raised me well, they raised me not to be a snob or ungrateful for all the possessions I owned or had. Though, it is ironic how now in my life I do not care much for materialistic items. Money doesn't mean much, even if my family and I have a lot, it is a luxury, but I truly enjoy sharing these luxuries I have access to with others more than anything, So I suppose I am very fortunate."

Will was very impressed for a second until he realized how borderline douchey that sounded, now he was questioning whether he enjoyed Hannibal's company or not and whether he was truly as interesting as he's making himself out to be, but he just nodded, muttering out a 'wow'.

Will looked at Hannibal for a second, with a sort of deep and intricate look in his blue eyes that threw Hannibal off. It gave him an odd feeling in his chest that Hannibal would soon become obsessed with. He was already growing fond of this Will Graham.

"So what brings you to Italy then?" Will questions in a now more careless voice.

Hannibal sighed, "Florence has always been my favorite, even as a child. I decided at a young age I would like to live here for a while. Once I turned eighteen I came here to study, of course, I still traveled but mostly remained in Florence, even the people here are interesting and more elegant in ways Americans are not. So currently I am just residing here, enjoying my youth. Capturing moments, living, studying." Hannibal bumped shoulders with Will again.

"You live here by yourself or...is there someone?" Will raised his brow. He did not know why he asked, he refused to be attracted to Hannibal. But it wasn't working well. For, Will usually didn't care or enjoy talking about personal life, especially asking about romantic partners but here he was.

Hannibal laughed at the question, smiling and his head dropping forward. Then shaking it back and forth. "No, no. I live by myself. I enjoy being alone. Being able to enjoy experiences alone is company enough." Hannibal grinned. "Don't mistake it for being the loner type though, I do enjoy people, but I suppose relationship-wise, I haven't found someone interesting enough for my...taste."

Will could understand that. Wanting a partner that isn't shallow was a relatable attribute so he nodded comprehending what Hannibal's point was. "I understand completely. Having a partner with no qualities can be infuriating." Will picked up his pace now, seeing what he thought was the hotel in the distance. He stepped directly into a puddle though, cursing silently as he felt his shoe fill with water.

Hannibal tsked seeing how Will seemed so disheveled. But he didn't comment on it, seeing Will Graham looked aggravated now. He knew better than to say anything.

"That's your hotel yes?" Hannibal pointed forward, it was at least 20 seconds away and Will just gave a firm nod.

"Well, glad we were able to meet Will. It's been a pleasure." Hannibal remarked rather charmingly with a smirk. Will looked to him, he studied Hannibal for a moment before giving a smile back, friendly, and thankful.

"It was very nice meeting you as well, thank you, by the way. You were helpful."

"You are very welcome. And also if I may ask... What are you doing tonight?" Hannibal questioned out of nowhere actually. He just decided to slip that in before they parted their separate ways.

Will was slightly flustered at the question since it was so out of place but he decided to answer truthfully. "Nothing, probably getting supplies ready, but uh-other then that I'll be in my hotel." Will swallowed, all this heavy eye contact was beginning to wear him down. "Why do you ask?"

Hannibal's lips curled into a softer smile now. He's leaning over Will was very much intentional, a sort of way for Will to be nervous and keep him on his toes Maybe even flirting.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could have you for dinner, I don't mean to be so bold but you seem very interesting and would like to get to know you more. If you do decide to come I'll be cooking homemade food, I'm rather skilled in the culinary arts, not as much as I would like to be but it's still good food." He still kept the heavy eye contact not breaking it unless he had to blink.

Will felt greatly intimidated. Swallowing the odd lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't tell whether this was a date invitation or something that Italians did, an act of culture.

He thought of his options, nervousness bubbling in his chest. He sighed looking down for a second then back up. "I suppose a home-cooked meal would be rather...nice." He mustered up a smile and Hannibal tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will had been panicking in his hotel room for the past few hours, He was invited over at around eight. And he could tell Hannibal was not expecting him to be late.

He didn't have any clothes that were relatively nice whatsoever. At Least not for this occasion. Plus he had to shave, and his hair was messy. He couldn't have a hair cut now so he worked with what he had, His hair was extra curly now that'd it had been getting longer. It was a little ways below his ears. It was unruly and fell into his eyes often, but he took a hot shower and fixed it up as best as he could, satisfied with the result. He then shaved, gladly not knicking his skin.

He cleaned off his glasses lenses with the edge of a white button-up before he slipped that on. Will then paired that with a navy blue v neck sweater. He found black dress up pants and a black belt, he put that on before finding some dress shoes that he didn't much care for. But he wore them anyway and then grabbed his coat and some cash.

He decided to call a cab, he had a piece of paper with the address on it, so he went off of that, but Hannibal had told him that he would recognize it right away, so Will trusted him.

But as the cab driver went deeper into town with the nicer homes and tourist sites soon Will's gut had a dreading feeling over it, getting more intense as the cab driver drove on. His palms were getting sweaty and his leg kept bumping up and down, over and over till it felt sore. ------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal has prepared everything, even if Will would die at the end of the night, he still wanted for his guest to enjoy himself, fill his belly before he was gutted. Like a beautiful white lamb to the slaughter.

He had prepared Panzella, bruschetta, pasta carbonara, various bread with oils and butter, and for dessert he had made Panna Cotta and Rum Baba, his favorites. He set the entire table, beautiful burgundy table cloth trimmed with gold silk, the dark brown mahogany table complemented the color well, there were flowers and candles, rather romantic if he would say so himself,

''Poor Will Graham, most likely mistaking this for a date, I saw the way he looked at me. His blue eyes, cold, when I leaned over him. Nervous as an elk facing a lion.'' He thought to himself, adjusting his turtleneck, he had not bothered to change. He felt elegant enough.

And soon enough he heard a soft knock at the door, you could tell just by listening to it it was a sound that was vulnerable, nervous. Just like prey.

So Hannibal fixed his hair quickly, Putting a stray strand back into place, rolling his shoulders back before opening the rather large and elegant door, seeing a small Will standing there. Will was looking around just before Hannibal had opened the door, you could see the distant look in Graham's eyes.

"Hannibal, Hello, uh good evening." He gave a slight tip of his head, dark curls falling into blue eyes. A faint smile was stretched across his face.

Hannibal gave a thin smile, his eyebrows raised in delight. "Will Graham-" Hannibal greeted, his dark eyes trailed over the body in front of him quickly. "You changed," Hannibal stated a coy smile on his face. He could admit-Will was very attractive-in a sorta messy way, but in a way, he enjoyed it very much. And before Will could say anything he waved his hand and moved on to a real greeting.

" I am so delighted you agreed to this, I haven't had anyone for dinner in ages." Will nodded, a small smile of his own appeared on his face. "I'm glad to be here."

A sly smile came quickly and then disappeared, Hannibal invited the other man in.

Will was almost hesitant. But he didn't want to be rude, so he marched on in there, muttering a 'you're welcome." and 'your home is beautiful.' He was a bit soft-spoken, of course, he isn't normally this way, the man had a definite edge to him, he could be sarcastic and ironic. But he felt like a scared dog meeting its new owner? He couldn't explain it any other way than that.

Hannibal guided him through a rather long hallway, not even knowing or realizing Hannibal could pick up any of the sharp decorations placed along said hallway and bash his head in or stab him, he didn't realize he was in the den of a hungry wolf. He kept marveling at things, but silently, he still thought of Hannibal as a slight snob.

But Hannibal didn't strike or even think about it, he just led the man to the dinner table, sliding his chair out and offering Will a seat, which Will took, mindlessly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------

They talked a bit before dinner started. Will Graham's eyes never settled on one thing for more than a minute. He was either staring at his lap, or the art of the walls, maybe the harpsichord or the wine bottle. But he made sure to never let his eyes settle on Hannibal. It was too intense, the dark gaze of the other man.

Soon Hannibal was serving food and pouring wine, a vinyl record playing the background, jazz it seemed.

He began talking about art and galleries, how he was to visit one of his favorite museums soon- The Uffizi Gallery, with his favorite artworks. Will just usually had food in his mouth and barely was able to communicate anything, but he felt rude so he swallowed the food and decided to contribute to this conversation- (just in case this was a date)

"Yes, the Uffizi Gallery, I studied some artwork from there I believe during a lecture. I studied some of Botticelli's work- "Birth Of Venus" was beautiful. Oh, and the "Madonna In Glory With Seraphim". But personally, my favorite is "Flora" by Titian.

I suppose I loved the mystery behind who she was. She showed up in many of his other paintings, first as Aphrodite, then with a mirror, representing vanity, then as the betrayer Salome I think,-- Do you have a favorite, Hannibal?" Will gave a coy smile before taking a sip of the wine.

Hannibal was swirling the glass of wine in his hand, he had a very content look on his face now. Like he was enjoying himself. He looked down before catching Will's eyes off guard, Will thought it'd be rude to look away so he just stopped as if he was in a trance.

"I do have a favorite. I suppose it's the same reason you enjoy "Flora" Mine is from Botticelli. The one you forgot to mention. "Primavera." The mystery is enticing. Trying to piece together who is who. There are so many questions about it, but what truly drew me to it was On the right-hand side of the composition, Zephyr, the Greek god of the west wind, grabs Chloris, a nymph associated with flowers. In mythology, she transforms into Flora, the goddess of spring, who is depicted to the left of the pair." Hannibal grinned, he seemed pleased.

"You see the connection?" Hannibal took a quick sip of wine. Putting the half-empty glass down, and his tongue darting out to lick off the residue of the bitter wine off his lips.

Will was still staring at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was late, after eating and mingling a little while after Will told Hannibal he had a class in the morning so he must be leaving now.

Hannibal thought for a moment. He had a scalpel in his pocket, (capped of course) But his thumb was playing at the edge of the cap, feeling the hard plastic on the pad of his thumb. He wondered if he should just pop the cap off and plunge it into his throat, and twist. Hold him still by the nape, pulling his head back, and watch Will choke on his blood.

But it didn't feel right.

Hannibal did not want to kill him, he enjoyed him. Of course, at times he just seemed soft-spoken, but there was much more to Will, that Hannibal was dying to see.

So Hannibal pulled his hands out of his pocket, no-scalpel insight.- Will would live another day.

The men walked to the front door, Hannibal leading him out with a soft smile. "I truly enjoyed dinner with you tonight, your company was refreshing, thank you, Will." Hannibal stood at least a few inches from Will. He had a bit of a tendency to stand too close, he was aware of this and he could tell Will was also very aware of this as well.

"Yeah, it was a good time." Will struggled to hold back a yawn, it was getting late, he snagged a glance at his watch, it was already 10:40 pm. As he was about to look up he could've sworn he felt Hannibal smelling him.

"Did you just...smell me?" Will finally looked up, a slightly concerned look on his face, but a bit of humor as well.

Hannibal pulled back, he pursed his lips quickly, taking in a breath. "Difficult to avoid."

Will scoffed at this, but still-he did find it funny.

"Though, I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave." Hannibal blinked (as if it was normal to say things like that)

Will just rolled his eyes-

Hannibal's hands slid in his pocket now. "-that is, only if I see you again Will." His lips upturned into a coy smile. Though somehow his dark eyes did not follow.

Will almost choked. "See me again? What do you mean- see me again?" He seemed confused, but the answer was definitely in the air.

"Yes, I believe it's rather self-explanatory. I would actually like to take you with me on my trip to the Uffizi Gallery. I'm leaving on Sunday. If you would accompany me-"

Will stopped him, putting his hand in the air- "H-hold on like, a date?"

Hannibal tilted his head. "Wasn't this already a date?" His accent seemed thick as he spoke these words.

"I didn't know. I thought this was a friendly...dinner."

"If you don't feel the same way or misunderstood, well I am not hurt by that, It was a lovely evening either way," Hannibal assured.

Will took a breath, looking at the ground for a few seconds. "You weren't very clear when asking me to come and have dinner. Maybe flirt more next time." Will said with a bite (the more stubborn side of his personality was spilling out now)

Hannibal furrowed his brows. He was still waiting for an answer. Expectant of it.

Will looked up now, matching Hannibal's own expression.

"I don't find you that interesting," Will spoke. No remorse in his eyes. He finally was looking at Hannibal.

The other black-haired man took a breath. Thinking for a second, looking down then back up at Will's face. And he simply said- "You will." with a sly smirk.

It was very convincing just those two words coming out of the man's mouth. And Will's chest got tight. His lips parted, he wanted to retaliate with something, but his head was empty.

And Hannibal knew that he got Will now.

"So, will I see you again?"

"You're very bold."

"I pride myself on my boldness. You get nothing when you act small and soft-spoken."

Will looked down again. He couldn't say no. Could he? He should at least give it a chance, but it was rather nerve-racking. He had not been with a man before. But Hannibal didn't know that. He didn't know how much Will was eager to touch and be touched, but he would find that out along the way...maybe?

"Fine, you'll see me again." Will shrugged, dark curls still framed his face. And Hannibal smiled widely. Will was acting extremely uninterested, to the point where Hannibal knew how interested he was.

"You seem nonchalant about this, you date often then?"

Will was caught off guard, embarrassed as well. Because in all truth Will had never dated anyone, he was twenty-one. A new adult. And he was still a virgin and never as much kissed someone.

Hannibal didn't let him answer. He just chuckled at the younger man with a shake of his head.

Then they stood in blissful silence, Will was still looking at the ground when he felt warm hands touch the side of his cheek then move down to his chin. Then his face was being lifted to match Hannibal's eyes. And Will froze.

He could feel Hannibal's breath. That's how close he had gotten, It was hot in the cold air surrounding them. Will's breathing quickened, it was painfully slow, waiting to see the next move the older man would make, but Hannibal took a moment just to gaze and admire, before moving in closer and closer, but Will did not close his eyes, because Hannibal moved to his cheek, kissing gently, then his jawline, still gentle kisses, now Wills skin was prickling among the contact he was receiving. And his hands couldn't help but cling to Hannibal's forearm. His knees felt weak like he was going to collapse on the other older man.

Hannibal spread the kisses-slowly and delicately like it was a dance.

He moved slowly down to Will's neck. Kissing with more force, with tongue and teeth- a gasp erupted from Will now- his chest heaved, just by this contact he already felt his pants becoming tighter, he'd never been touched like this.

Hannibal's free hand went to Will's waist. Grabbing tightly, pulling and reeling him in close and tighter. Until he pried his lips away from Will Graham's neck. He was even breathing heavily as much as Will was.

Hannibal moved his face away from the neck. Together they rested their foreheads together, both of them sharing a chuckle. Until Will moved his head a little, their noses brushing together, it was clear what Will wanted.

And Hannibal chuckled again. Before he leaned down and forward, he made sure to gently move in- then he waited. Waiting for Will to finish the kiss, he wanted to see if Will would be able to really be brave about it and take the "leap of faith" here in this situation.

So Will, with a lump in his throat and with a red face, leaned in fully, completing the kiss. Pressing their lips together. He went in rough, taking what he needed and wanted. And he shivered once he felt the warm and swift feel of Hannibal's tongue against his own. He groaned, but Hannibal made no noise-other than his heavy breathing.

Then finally after maybe a minute or so, Hannibal pulled away- panting.

"Are you sure you can't stay a while longer?" Hannibal purred deeply in the crook of Will's neck. He felt the small goosebumps on the skin. Hannibal already was half hard in his pants-he was surprised at how aroused Will Graham had made him.

"I'm sure...as much as I'd like to- I really do have class tomorrow. But on Sunday I will definitely be there." Will licked his lips quickly, his glasses had fogged up slightly. "I promise."

Hannibal was leaning on him. But then he heard the rumble of a car. Will's taxi had arrived, so he pulled away fast, and so did Will.

Hannibal watched the taxi, so did Will and they silently smiled.  
"Goodbye, Hannibal." Will smiled.

"Goodbye Will, I plan to call you soon."

He watched as Will walked down the stairs and then on the gravel and then into the taxi, he watched him wave and then the taxi pull out and leave. Leaving Hannibal alone and questioning how this romance bloomed.

But soon as the silence of the night settled, Hannibal ached for his new lover to come back. But he pushed it down, going back inside to get ready for bed.

(OOF SO UH- I might make a part 2 on this but idk- I had a lot of fun doing this fic and it's a Lil different than my other ones but here it is lol! So anyway a reminder guys I DO TAKE REQUESTS!! So comment if you want a specific something ;) But yeah hope you enjoyed it!


	5. There Will Be Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is hungry for a specific someone

t was dark in the room, though a muted blue-ish light-filled certain parts of the room, the sun was rising, steady and slow, just like Will Graham's breathing, just like his bare chest that rose with every breath.

Steady.

Slow.

He had been healing for only a month now. Barely able to walk on his own or stand, he slept a lot of his days away. Only waking up to use the bathroom or be force-fed by Hannibal, the man's patience was incredible, Will was grateful, but still, he was afraid of Hannibal.

Will was sound asleep in his room, it was 5 in the morning. The oranges and reds of the sun were not visible yet. It was only blue. The moon was leaving-everything was still. Not even the birds have woken yet.

Hannibal was wide awake though, in his room, upstairs. He was taking a cold shower, freezing cold, but he had no reaction to the water that attacked his skin, all that happened was a heavy exhale was admitted through his nostrils as they flared.

Hannibal couldn't sleep, he'd been up all night. Trying to fill this hunger in his brain-or may be a void that he wanted to be filled. All he knew was that he was craving something- desiring something very specific, yet he couldn't figure it out. His head was leaning against the cold tile shower wall. It was a grey marble. Hannibal stared at it, frustrated beyond belief. So finally he turned off the shower, and dried his muscular body off, he didn't bother fixing his hair, he just dried it off and left to get dressed, yet he felt lazy so he put his pajamas back on, it was unlike him, completely odd and out of character-

He walked down the stairs, the light was beginning to feed in through the windows, but it was dull and blue and grey. A sad feeling to it and Hannibal walked down the hallway, his feet slapping against the floor with every step. He would pause now and then, stopping to roll his shoulders, or lick at his lips, maybe watch the trees outside, but he continued, he didn't know where his feet were taking him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Will turned slightly in his sleep, and his eyes immediately shot open, pain seared through his entire abdomen and he cried out, gasping for air, but oh god how that increased the terrible pain. He whimpered, trying to silence himself, but his eyes were welling up with angry-sore- hurtful tears, he couldn't breathe. He was choking, and his stomach was blazing hot.

His hand went down to touch it, he felt something hot and sticky, yet slick.

He pulled his hand up to his face. His eyes widened even more, deep red crimson blood coated his fingers, he cried out again, tears poured down his face, he couldn't bear it. He needed help.

And thank god Hannibal walked in just then, panicked, out of character, and messy. His eyes settled on the man in bed, bleeding right through his bandage that wrapped around his abdomen. Hannibal could smell the blood in the air, the metallic familiar smell. His mouth watered, and he swallowed. He was hungry. But he shook his head, rushing to Will's side.

"I-ugh- I turned over and- I-I ripped or tore a stitch I-Oh god- Hannibal it hurts so bad-please help-Help!" He spoke through tears and choking breaths. Hannibal watched him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I need to remove your bandage, Will." Hannibal reached for the first aid kit that he left under the bed. He opened it and pulled out scissors, stitches, alcohol, more wraps, and bandages and syringes filled with drugs that numb Will and usually make him pass out. But Will's eyes grew in fear.

His blue eyes were huge and watery, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. His face was so pale....he was losing blood. His chest heaved. "No no no no, Hannibal no-please I don't want to-to please-" He whimpered, he shook his head, his curly hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

But Hannibal ignored his pleas, going ahead to cut the bandages off anyway, it hurt like hell for Will, he was screaming in agony and the bloody wrap pulled off from his wound, he sucked in a breath that got caught in his throat, tears fell and he gagged.

The older man slowly plunged the syringe into Will. Shushing Will's cries, his free hand running through Will's hair and caressing his face until Will eventually calmed. His breath slowed, and everything got dim. He was still awake, but everything dulled. Are his senses blurry? Maybe- he didn't know how he felt.

But he kept his eyes on Hannibal, who now had gloves on. Clear ones. Though his face seemed relaxed and almost pleased. His blue eyes focused on Hannibal's mouth- he watched his tongue lick his lips, slowly. Slowly.

Will thought for what felt like an eternity- but it soon dawned on him.

Hannibal. Was. Hungry.

And Wills eyebrows furrowed. Panic set in, he wanted to move, but he couldn't, He was paralyzed. His body was slack. Then he felt the hot sting of pressure on his wound. Will was eternally screaming, but he felt his eyes threatening to roll back into his head any second.

But he refused, he kept them on Hannibal. 'Focus on Hannibal'-He kept telling himself that.

Will felt the pressure dulled. He watched as Hannibal's fingers retracted, they were covered in blood, it oozed down the fingers, and almost looked pitch black, the moon was still out.

Will shook his head, at least attempted to. "No...no-" He muttered. Eyes threatening to roll back again.

But Hannibal shushed him again. And brought the fingers to his lips. Slowly his tongue slithered up his fingers, licking up the thick blood that once belonged to Will Graham.

Hannibal's tongue was careful and sensual. After that first lick, he plunged his fingers into his own mouth, sucking on them. Tasting the sweet blood of the one person whom he loved more than anything-the one person he obsessed about for so long, Hannibal felt a pool of arousal form in his lower stomach.

But he soon removed his fingers- and was just looking at Will, and Will was trying to look at him.

"How-....how-do...I-taste?" Will (was somehow able to still be sarcastic) dejectedly and painfully attempted a smile. He was overwhelmed.

"Like perfection Will. You taste how I always imagined it." Hannibal spoke seriously and genuinely, Though there was no trace of empathy in his voice or face.

"No...no more. No more Hannibal-" Will grunted out, inhaling deeply through his nose. "Just fix me up...and let..ugh -me be." Sounds of pain and discomfort slipped out as he spoke. He was still focusing on Hannibal.

Hannibal reached up again, digging two of his fingers harshly into the open wound, he did not break any more stitches, his fingers easily slipped in through the opening that Will created.

He curled his middle and index finger up in the wound, blood poured out quickly, and the warmth that surrounded his fingers admitted a small (aroused) gasp.

But Will squirmed in pain, though it wasn't as bad as it would've been without the drugs he still felt it. So he cried out. "Hannibal-please, please- stop I'm bleeding- stop"

His toes curled, he was even paler now, and he was shivering. Eyes rolling back then shooting forward again.

So Hannibal stopped moving his fingers and looked WIll dead in the eye. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt? Do you have no manners, Will? Unless you want more open stitches and for this entire process to begin all over again-" he paused to take in a breath "you will allow me to finish what I started." He pulled his fingers out, sucking on them once more, and Will watched helplessly, whimpering like a child.

Once Hannibal finished sucking- he leaned down, darting out his tongue over the skin that was not wounded but did have blood all over it, he licked it up messily. It dribbled over his chin and stained his tongue, teeth, and lips. He drank it, wishing he had something to chew on, but he wouldn't complain. He was tasting the love of his life, the man that he's wanted for so long.

Will felt warmth on his now cold body, He was shivering and shaking. But also groaning from the dull wet hot feeling of Hannibal's lips and tongue, he was thankful Hannibal decided not to lick the actual wound itself but still- in the end, he couldn't believe Hannibal would do this to him.

Hannibal moved his mouth away now, his dark pupils were blown out widely. His mouth and chin covered in blood, it poured down his neck, stained his white shirt. But he didn't care, he was panting but somehow pulled himself together and in an instant began to clean the wound and stitch it back up tightly and wrap up Will all over again. (in a matter of minutes)

But alas, his face was still dripping with blood. He was still oddly aroused. Will was completely out of it, he lay there silently. His breathing normal. He was still cold though. But Will would warm up soon. Hannibal shifted to sitting beside him on the bed.

Will's eyes opened. Softly and gently, his eyes still were puffy. But he looked up at Hannibal confused and dazed, Hannibal leaned down, caressing his face once again, he leaned even further down, he was so close the two of them were breathing in each other's air. Some of the blood dripped on Wills's lips. Yet the curly-haired man was not dazed in the slightest, instead, he blinked, waiting.

So Hannibal leaned in and closed the gap between them, softly-steady. They kissed, Will's blood in both of their mouths, it was gentle as could be. Hannibal didn't want to cause more pain. They kissed gingerly for a few moments, Will was barely moving his mouth or his head, he let Hannibal take control. He let himself taste his own blood mixed in with Hannibal's saliva.

Hannibal pulled back quickly. Breathing heavy. He's waited a while to kiss Will. He chuckled softly, he still had a half hard-on, which was becoming stiffer by the minute, it was frustrating, And it was pressed against Wills side.

So Will slowly reached for Hannibal's thigh, he didn't have the strength to squeeze, so he just slid his hand up the muscular thigh until it reached Hannibal's cock. He rubbed his palm over it weakly, and Hannibal breathed out harshly.

"Will..." He simply groaned. "You are too weak."

"My mouth isn't. Nor is my throat." Will spoke bravely all of a sudden. He licked at his slightly chapped lips.

Hannibal stared at him for a long moment. Did he really want this?

"What would you like me to do?" Hannibal asked, silently hoping he would be able to be relieved.

"F-fuck my throat." Will groaned out, no shame, maybe it was the aftereffect of the drugs? Because they must have worn off by now, they have had too Because he could tell Will was now able to feel pain, especially when he moved his body to the edge of the bed and positioned himself properly where he would be able to suck off Hannibal, He winces while moving but- he seemed eager and ready.

So Hannibal stood up, he was fully hard now. The blood on his face was drying. He undid the strings of his pajama bottoms and dropped them, and then dropped his briefs, revealing a long cock that already had precum slipping out of it. Hannibal pumped himself a few times before positioning himself and letting Will take him slowly into his mouth.

He couldn't resist groaning, he couldn't resist the way Wills warm mouth closed around his member and his tongue immediately darted to his urethra to lick at the precum dribbling out.

But before any warning could be made Hannibal snapped his hips forward fast and snake-like, it made Will gag, a sound that made Hannibal shiver, so he did it again and again and again, He did what Will requested, he fucked his throat- mercilessly. No remorse as he moaned Wills's name as he heard him gag over and over.

A beautiful sound it was, Hannibal barely gave Will a second to breathe- he just took what he wanted. But was glad when he heard Will moaning as well. He was enjoying himself greatly, just being able to be psychical like this was enough for him.

Hannibal lost it completely when he looked down and saw Will looking right up at him, great big blue eyes staring with fiery intent, and Hannibal came hard and fast, moaning out Will's name like a prayer-like a hymn

His cum went shooting down Will's throat, giving him one last gagging sound.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both exhausted afterward, Will more than the older man of course but Hannibal finally felt tired.

"Come into bed with me?" Will asked, inviting him into the king-sized bed, a small satisfied (dirty) look on his face. And Hannibal smiled, chuckling,

"Of course Will. But right after I clean our faces off." He gestured to the now dried blood on their mouths. And Will just laughed, wondering how his life became this.

But he let his lover go get a wet rag, and Hannibal gently cleaned Will's lips, then cleaned off his entire face, he stripped his shirt off because of the bloodstains, but put his normal pajama bottoms back on before crawling into bed with Will, holding him gently, massaging his scalp as they both finally drifted off to sleep. 

(OK SO- yes that was disturbing but I'm proud of it and uh yeah also plz listen to "Unravel" by Bjork cuz yall its legit Will and Hanny,)


End file.
